Foamed polyolefin resin sheets having respective foamed layers are widely used as construction•earthmoving materials, air-conditioning equipment parts, refrigerating•freezing equipment parts, vehicle•vessel materials, container-wrapping materials and the like by virtue of their excellent heat insulating property and lightweight property.
In the field of container-wrapping, in particular, there is advantageously used a foamed polyolefin resin sheet laminated with a non-stretched polypropylene film (CPP film) having a sealing property or with a layer of a barrier resin for long-term storage of contents such as foodstuff without deterioration by oxidation.
Though conventional foamed polyolefin resin sheets exhibit a sufficient adhesive strength when laminated with a polyolefin film, they have a drawback that they exhibit a low adhesive strength when laminated with a layer formed of a saponified ethylene-vinyl ester copolymer.
In view of the foregoing problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a foamed polyolefin resin sheet which exhibits a high adhesive strength when laminated with a layer formed of a saponified ethylene-vinyl ester copolymer and which still exhibits a high adhesive strength even when laminated with a layer of a thermoplastic resin having relatively low polarity such as a polyolefin resin.